Love Lift Me
by bellebrady
Summary: A unique Shelle fic, w/a few twists...please R&R. Songfic


Love Lift Me  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
Ohhh...yeah.  
  
Huh  
  
You walk up to me and say  
  
Feel like I know you baby  
  
And then take a sip of your cherry coke now  
  
Now who drinks a cherry coke  
  
Maybe you're nervous  
  
I see that bead of sweat dancing on your cheek  
  
Your words are like cheap champagne.  
  
I get the point but it's much too sweet.  
  
I'm so tried of the dance  
  
This carousel of superficial conversation  
  
Gets me nowhere  
  
So you can see my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
Yeah, everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
Na na na na na na  
  
Now who could read the mind of the red-headed girl next door  
  
Or the taxi driver who just dropped you off  
  
Or the classmate that you ignore  
  
Don't assume everything on the surface is what you see  
  
Cause that classmate just lost her mother.  
  
And that taxi driver's got a PHD.  
  
I'm so tired of the fear  
  
That weighs us down with wrong assumptions  
  
Of broken hearts, a natural function  
  
So you can see my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
And everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
La la la la la la la....  
  
So dig deep  
  
Deeper than the image that you see  
  
Dig deep  
  
Lift the veil and let your true self breathe  
  
Dig deep  
  
Show the world the beauty underneath  
  
See my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
And everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my bra, underneath my shirt  
  
Watch the wind, underneath my skirt  
  
But that ain't the picture, it's just a part  
  
Everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
See my eyes, don't see what I see.  
  
Touch my tongue, don't know what tastes good to me.  
  
It's the human condition that keeps us apart  
  
And everybody's got a story that could break your heart  
  
La la la la la la...  
  
Belle Black was walking through Salem Place after leaving Dot.com. She was hoping she would run into her longtime boyfriend, Shawn Brady. She had just bought herself a latte at Dot.com, and sipped it quietly letting the warmth flood her. The winter wind blew softly as Belle trudged through the snow- ridden main drag of Salem Place. She noticed many familiar faces.Jennifer Horton, Greta Von Amburg, Brandon Walker, and her sister Sami to name a few. She was startled by a rustling of a bush to the side of her.  
  
The passing by of Belle, had given the person on the other side of the bush just enough time to formulate their plan. Jan Spears, was laying her sympathy case on to a certain boyfriend of Belle's who was all ears, in a process of trying to comfort her.  
  
"Oh Shawn" Jan whispered softly allowing tears to well up in her eyes "What would I do without you?" She watched as Shawn wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. As this was happening she noticed Belle advancing around the corner, with that she pulled Shawn face towards her, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
Belle rounded the corner just in time to see this act, and she stopped dead. "Shawn Douglas Brady!" Belle said as she willed back tears "How could you?" Shawn stopped instantly and started to try and explain "I, ummm..well, you see.." "I don't want to hear it!" Belle yelled, she had never been more angry or hurt in her life. "Do you hear me?? I NEVER!! EVER!! Want to speak to you again, you bastard!!!" With that she let the tears overtake her, and she ran blindly away from the bench in which Shawn and Jan were sitting, not having time to notice the devious smile forming on Jan lips.  
  
Belle kept running, she didn't have any idea where she was going..she could see beyond the wall of tears that blocked her vision. When suddenly **THUMP** she hit something solid and fell backwards. She landed in a pile of snow and felt a pair of hands reach down and pull her up.  
  
"Belle?" the voice said genuinely concerned "What happened?" the voice said pulling her over to a bench, and allowing her to sit down. Belle wiped the tears from her eyes with her glove, so she could see who she was talking to.  
  
"Hawk?" Belle said curiously  
  
"Yea, It's me" Hawk responded quietly "What happened to you?"  
  
"That bastard, was kissing Jan! I HATE HIM!!" Belle said her sorrow turning to anger  
  
"Who Shawn?" Hawk said sounding truly amazed "Well, it's okay Belle.he's not worthy of you! Let Jan have him, scum is the best she can do!"  
  
Belle had a slight smile escape her lips as she said "But I can't give him up just like that.we've been friends forever.how could he do this to me?" She said as she collapsed in sobs again.  
  
"Oh, Belle" Hawk said as he gently stroked her hair "I think I may have something that could help"  
  
"What?" Belle said instantly curious  
  
"These" Hawk said putting his hand in his pocket and producing two pills  
  
"What are they?" Belle asked  
  
"Aspirin" Hawk replied "They'll take the pain away for a while"  
  
"Fine" Belle said as she took the pills and quickly swallowed them  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Hawk asked as he helped her up  
  
She nearly collapsed as she said "I don't feel very well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 hours later  
  
Belle rolled over and gently allowed her eyes to open. 'Where was she? This wasn't her room' was the first thought that popped into her head. She gently pulled back the covers and drew herself out of the bed she was in, and stumbled her way over to the makeshift bathroom, of wherever she was. She flicked on the light and looked in the mirror and she pulled a few strands of loose hair behind her ears. Then she looked down..only to realize that she was wearing someone else's boxers..because she certainly didn't have any Dallas Cowboys boxers. Then her head traveled up, to the realization that she wasn't wearing a top. "Omigo." she started as she swung her head towards the bathroom door and looked out to the bed where she saw a blond head sticking out from the covers. "Omigod" she finished "What have I done?" 


End file.
